


adopt

by fanbutt



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbutt/pseuds/fanbutt
Summary: guan lin never considered caring for a hybrid until he did.





	adopt

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh this was rlly nice to write since its so cute nd fluffy :") enjoy pls

guan lin never considered getting a hybrid until his friends had brought in up one day. 

" hey guan lin why don't you get a hybrid? so like all three of us could be like a squad? like a hybrid owners squad! "

guan lin nearly snorted at how ridiculous minhyun had sounded. " uh i'm good. plus , i don't think hybrids are right for me. i want an intimidating hybrid. like yours minhyun! not like samuel's. "

" hey! " interrupted samuel , " daehwi is an intimidating hybrid! "

" really." guan lin deadpanned , " since when have cat hybrids been known to be intimidating? " 

" he's right though. " agreed minhyun , " but jonghyun isn't really intimidating either.. he kind of cried when i went to the bathroom and left him alone for a few minutes.. " 

guan lin sighed , " so there's pretty much no intimidating hybrids out there? maybe i'll just get an actual dog or something. " 

" hmm.. i would think so..but all hybrids look intimidating at first , you just have to get to know them!" minhyun replied. 

" i think that was only yours... daehwi was super sweet and always cuddled with me when i first adopted him." samuel told minhyun. 

guan lin got up from the chair he was sitting on and told both of them , " well i'll think about it. see you guys later." he then walked out of minhyuns apartment. 

\- 

for the next week , guan lin had continuously bothered his dad about going to the adoption shelter so he can adopt a dog or hybrid ㅡ or anything close enough for that matter. 

he sighed , thinking if he would actually get a hybrid and if he did , was it really worth it? 

" dad " he called out to him.

" hm?" hummed his dad

" how hard is it to care for a hybrid? i mean like if i even get one that is. "

his dad thought for a while until he said , " it's not hard . they're just humans with cat ears and a tail. and their heats , too . but they're not too hard to care for one. " 

guan lin considered what he said , " ah okay. so if it's not too hard to care for one... can i maybe get one?"

his dad hummed , " yeah. why not? the adoption center should be open since it's..." he quickly checked the clock " 2pm. " 

-

the ride to the adoption center was exceptionally awkward , to say the least. guan lin kept thinking about what if his dad regretted taking him to the adoption center.  
until his dad interrupted his thoughts with , " so any idea of what kind of hybrid you want?" 

guan lin didn't think before saying ,  
" uh...a cat maybe? one like samuel's! "

his dad and himself were shocked at his own response.

" ...huh. i didn't think you'd wanted a cat hybrid. thought you'd wanted a dog hybrid of some sorts. " his dad told him

guan lin sighed , " me either. "

-

the car ride had gone very quickly and guan lin didn't even realize they had arrived already until his dad told him they were at the adoption center.

they walked in and were immediately greeted by someone saying , " hello. welcome to produce adoption center. how may i help you?"

" ah . my son is looking for a cat hybrid. " his dad replied for him . 

" oh! well you're just in luck. we only have a few left since cat hybrids are always in such high demand. if you'll follow me into the room " the worker said just as they were walking into a room . 

they walked into the room full of cat hybrids and as the worker had said , there were only a few. the room was mostly filled with a family looking for a hybrid also. 

the worker sighed , " i would assume you would want a hybrid around your age. we only have one hybrid that's around your age. he's over there in the corner of the room. he's quite shy though so please be aware of that. "

guan lin nodded and slowly made his away over to the hybrid. he had to admit though , the hybrid was pretty cute. he didn't look much shorter than guan lin. 

" hello. " guan lin greeted the other. the hybrid looked shocked that he was talking to him and greeted him . 

guan lin slowly began to sit next to him and then asked him , " what's your name?" 

the hybrid quietly whispered something which he could guess was his name. 

" i'm sorry , i couldn't hear you. what's your name?" guan lin asked again. 

until a little silence between them besides the nervous thumping of the hybrid's tail. 

" seonho. my name is seonho. " he quietly replied.

guan lin smiled at him softly and told him , " that's a cute name! " 

seonho shyly looked down , " thank you.."

guan lin called over his dad and when he came over seonho carefully eyed him and his tail wrapped around guan lin's arm . 

" what is it?" his dad asked him.

" uh..i think i wanna adopt him! he's so cute!" guan lin said motioning towards him. seonho gasped quietly at what he just said. 

they all had done the paperwork in a few hours and soon they were heading home.

guan lin had decided to sit in the backseat of the car with seonho just so he didn't feel alone and so he could also help seonho with putting on a seatbelt since he didn't know how to. since the car ride was over 1 hour long , seonho had fallen asleep on guan lin's shoulder. 

guan lin carefully took out this phone and took a selfie with seonho sleeping and sent it to the groupchat with minhyun and samuel . not long after , he got replies of minhyun screaming and sending reaction pictures of people screaming , too. samuel responded after 5 minutes or so. he was screaming , too. but not as intense as minhyun was. he was just screaming in all caps asking about him and saying how cute he was . after a while of replying to samuel's questions , samuel striked up the question of having all of their hybrids have a small playdate.  
just as he was about to reply , his dad had announced that they were finally home.

" dad...seonho is still asleep. " guanlin told him , hoping he would tell him to wake him , but no. that's not the reply he got.  
instead he got his dad telling him , " what's the problem? just carry him inside. " 

guan lin sighed and carefully picked him up bridal style and walked into the house carefully and slowly.  
seonho was lighter than he had expected. instead , seonho weighed probably half of what he was supposed to.  
guan lin was walking slowly to his room making sure not to wake him until he felt seonho digging his head deeper into guan lin's shoulder. guan lin almost melted right there and then because that was so cute , he could've died right there. 

guan lin finally arrived at his room after nearly dying from seonho's cuteness. he carefully set seonho on his bed , hoping he would stay asleep , but luck was not on his side today , because he had woke up as soon as his head felt the soft pillow and mattress. the two of them quietly stared at each other for a while until his sister busted into his room yelling , scaring seonho in the process.

" guan lin! go-" she began to say until she saw seonho clinging to him in fear.  
" who's this? and why does he have cat ears and a tail? " she asked. 

guan lin began petting seonho's head to comfort him as he was saying , " uh.. this is seonho. he's my hybrid. dad took me today to get him while you were out with your friends. " 

" you're lying . there's no way he would do that. " she told him. 

seonho had slowly calmed down and sat on the bed while guan lin still petted his head. 

" really? then ask him . " guan lin said pointing toward outside his door , but unfortunately she didn't seem to get what he was pointing at. instead , she sat next to seonho . 

" i didn't mean ask seonho. i meant ask dad. " he told her. 

she ignored him talking and instead asked guan lin , " does he speak korean? " 

" yeah but he's really quiet. " guan lin informed her. 

" it can't be that bad. " she said to guan lin then turned to seonho who looked scared for his life , " is guan lin here really your owner? he kind of seems unfit to be a hybrid owner. " 

both him and his sister could barely hear anything audible. 

" can you repeat that? i couldn't hear you sorry. " she said sweetly , way different than how she usually talks. 

seonho took a shaky breath about to respond. 

his voice no louder than a whisper , " y-yes . he's my owner. he's very good to me already. " 

" oh! he's cute. treat him well , guan lin. " she told him and left room . as soon as she left the room , sighs escaped both guan lin and seonho's mouth.

an awkward silence passed them until guan lin finally asked , " are you tired? since you were sleeping in the car. you can go ahead and sleep , if you want to. " 

" c-can you sleep with me? " seonho asked shyly. 

" ah , sure. i need to change first is that okay? " guan lin asked him.

seonho nodded as he began to take off his his shoes as guan lin was getting changed as well. 

" oh wait. i need something to sleep in.." seonho realized. 

" go ahead and choose a shirt from my dresser then. it might be a little too big but it'll still work." guan lin told him. 

seonho chose a shirt that was infact a little bit big but it worked for sleeping. 

when guan lin was done changing , they both began getting in bed. once they were both laying in the bed , seonho softly put his head on guan lin's chest and his tail wrapped around his leg. not soon after , they both fell asleep. guan lin was the best owner seonho could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm Soft and ur watching disney channel


End file.
